


Halloween

by Sorey_Mikleofan



Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Future fics, Halloween, M/M, Not good with tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorey_Mikleofan/pseuds/Sorey_Mikleofan
Summary: Dazai needed to borrow something for his costume and all he has to do is return it by midnight easy right...right?





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy and yes I'm not dead guys just busy so sorry I haven't been attending to Celestial Family but I will soon promise.  
> Also, this may be a Halloween fic but I was aiming for more on the funny side than horror so hope you all enjoy.

I love Halloween.

Don’t get me wrong I don’t do trick or treating anymore but I do love dressing up for it. This year I’m going as a grim reaper my twin brothers, Hibiki, is going as chat noir (btw I would have laughed but he actually managed to work the outfit) and my little brother Akira ended up dressing up as a wizard and now looks like Harry Potter. But hey it's all about the fun, but now I’m on a mission and I’m hoping it’s a success.

I found my mom baking something in the kitchen and I noticed dad wasn’t here so he must be doing something in the basement. I took a deep breath and went in,

“Hey mom?” I asked as he turned towards me with a smile.

“Oh, don’t you look nice Osamu, purple suits you,” he said with a grin and I smiled back,

“Thanks mom,” I said before looking down “Hey mom can I ask you for a favor?” I asked as he turned to me.

“What is it?” he asked as I took a deep breath,

“Well I was wondering if by any chance could I borrow your scythe?” I asked looking down.

It was quiet for what seems to be an hour and I looked up to see mom smiling dangerously at me,

“Osamu, you do realize that that scythe is real right?” he asked and I nodded.

“I know and I promise I’ll be really careful with it,” I said clapping my hands together,

“Oh, it’s not that Osamu it's just…well your really clumsy” he said as I looked back up at him. “And well I’m worried you're going to lose it you know how valuable that scythe is to me Osamu,” he said as I nodded,

“I know mom and I promise you I won’t lose it and bring it back by midnight,” I said as he looked straight into my eyes.

It was a few minutes later before he sighed and started walking towards the basement. A few minutes later he came back with his scythe, it has a beautiful black handle with a golden vine decorating it, the blade itself was a shiny silver and at the very top of it where the blade meets handle is a pretty lotus that was a green color.

He handed it to me.

“Take very good care of my scythe Osamu, I’m counting on you to bring it back by midnight,” he said as I nodded and grabbed it,

“Don’t worry mom I will,” I said as he smiled and kissed me on the head.

“Good now you best be off, Chuuya and the others are probably waiting for you,” he said as I nodded and started walking “Oh, and remember that it has a ring form just in case you can’t take it in somewhere” he called out

“Got it by mom, tell dad I love him,” I said and before I actually left a heard a faint,

“wait” I jumped almost two feet before turning a noticed my dad…and he didn’t look happy.

“Oh, he dad, what’s up?” I asked as he looked at me,

“Do you know where Hibiki and his friends went to?” he asked and I looked down.

“Um I think they went to have a reunion dinner at Tokyo,” he said as he looked down,

“If you ever get ahold of him please tell him to come home ASAP,” he told me and I was confused but I nodded.

“You got it,” I said as he nodded,

“Thanks, now have fun and don’t stay out too long,” he said ruffling my hair which made me which got me to laugh,

“You got it” I ran out to go meet up with the others.

The rest of my team agreed to meet at The Tower Restaurant in Yokohama Marine Tower shop apparently it was a French restaurant. Before I when inside I made sure to turn the scythe into its ring form and put it on my finger…unfortunately it was a bit bigger than my finger but hopefully, it won’t fall off. I signed before walking towards that front where I saw Chuuya and Akutagawa with their Halloween outfits, Chuuya seemed to be a werewolf (must have been auntie Maya) and Akutagawa was a priest.

I walked over to them and started listening to their conversation,

“I still can’t believe my mom made me where this” Chuuya said looking at his outfit.

“At least it suits you, I don’t know what my sister was thinking of picking this out for me,” Akutagawa said looking at his,

“Well at least mine works for me,” I said walking up to them.

“Oh, good evening Dazai-san” Akutagawa said,

“Finally, what took you so long?” he asked as I laughed.

“Sorry cousin but I’ve never been to this restaurant before so, therefore, I had no clue where it was,” I said as he shook his head,

“Well let’s hurry up your boyfriends saving our table,” he said as the three of us went up.

It really was a beautiful view up here but what really caught my eyes was a certain white haired boy waiting for us on the balcony. Now that I was closer I noticed that he was going for wearing some kind of steampunk style costume with bandages around him…in other words he was so adorable right now. We went throw the glass doors and walked towards our table, Atsushi looked up and smiled at us,

“Welcome back Chuuya-san, hello Akutagawa,” he said looking a them which they nodded before he looked at me and stared a few minutes before blushing, “G-good evening Dazai,” he said and I laughed.

“Happy Halloween Atsushi-Kun,” I said hugging him which he hugged back “also did I tell you, you could use my first name now?” I asked with a grin and he just blushed darker but smiled a little.

“You did…Osamu” he said and I just grinned,

“Alright you two lovebirds let’s eat,” Chuuya said as the four of us sat down.

            We started eating and talking about how our year has been so far and how we hope the rest of the year goes. As for me I just hope the rest of Atsushi’s family would cut us some slack until after New Years at least. Don’t get me wrong Genbu was hard enough to beat and convince and he was the eldest, younger siblings tend to be harder to convince. But I still don’t know what Seiryu and Suzaku are planning after all there mad at me for turning Byakko against them and now more so since I got Genbu to reconsider. I was so lost in thought I didn’t notice the others looking at me until Atsushi put his hand on mine and I looked at them.

“Yes?” I asked and they looked at each other,

“You were so lost in thought you didn’t notice that our food arrived,” Akutagawa said as I looked down to see he was right, I shook my head.

“Sorry about that, there’s just been a lot on my mind,” I said and started eating,

It was quiet for a few minutes before Atsushi spoke.

“You were thinking about my family, weren’t you?” he asked as I looked at him “I’m sorry that they’ve been the reason we can’t have a good year,” he said looking down.

“Hey, it's not your fault Atsushi once we finish with saving the world we’ll be able to keep our promise to Akutagawa,” I said as he nodded,

“I agree besides if we don’t do this then what’s the point of getting my sister out of the Port Mafia,” he said taking a sip of his tea.

“Besides if it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t have had an excuse to visit Egypt,” Chuuya said and I nodded to that.

“So, don’t worry Atsushi well save your family from themselves as well as the world, help Akutagawa and then all we have to worry about is the stupid rivalry between the Port Mafia and the Agency,” I said with a smile.

            He just stared at us for a few seconds before smiling and nodding and we continued with our meal. When we were finished we continued talking for a little while longer and that’s when realized it was getting colder so I rubbed my hands together and that’s when something felt off. I looked down and noticed that there was nothing on my hands….

“OH NO!” I shouted and started looking around the table and everywhere else,

“What on earth are you doing?” Chuuya asked looking at me.

“I lost it,” I said as I continued looking hoping it was still here,

“Lost what?” Akutagawa asked.

“The ring,” I said and Chuuya just stared at me,

“Please don’t tell me it’s the ring that I think it is?” he asked and I looked down.

“Alright I won’t tell you,” I said and then I noticed that there was an opening on the bottom of the glass railing and I swear it just got colder.

“Dazai you do realize your mom is going to kill you” Chuuya sad and I nodded, “Please tell me it's still up here,” he said and I slowly sat up.

“I think it feel down the railing…” I said as both Chuuya and I looked over the railing into nothing but a park with some people walking.

“I’m so dead”

“You’re so dead”

We both said at the same time as we ran out, not before paying of course and left the restaurant. Atsushi and Akutagawa were right behind us as we started looking,

“Mind telling us what we're looking for?” Atsushi asked me.

“A ring that completely black but has golden vines around it” I said continuing to look around “It’s my moms and if he ever finds out I lost it he’s going to kill me, bring me back from the dead and then kill me again, then bring me back just to ground me” I said looking down,

“But aren’t you twenty-two years old?” Akutagawa asked and I looked at him.

“Doesn’t matter I could be ninety-nine and he would still ground me from beyond the grave” I said.

“Wait,” Chuuya said before anyone else could say anything “Isn’t Akira still in town, I know Hibiki went to Tokyo but Akira is still here, right?” he asked and I nodded,

“Yeah and your point,” I asked and he rolled his eyes.

“Then call him and ask for help I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, along with his friends,” he said and he did have a point.

            I took out my phone and dial his number it rang three times before going to voicemail, I tried one more time this time he actually answered this time.

**‘Hello’**

**‘Akira, where are you?’**

**‘Near the aquarium, why?’**

**‘I need your help looking for a ring’**

**‘A ring…. don’t tell me your planning on asking Atsushi to marry you already?’**

**‘No not that kind of ring…beside mom said I have to wait at lead a year and five months…it’s only been a year’**

**‘Then what kind of ring are you looking for’**

**‘A pure black one’**

**‘Hypothetically what would you say if I did?’**

**“I would love you forever, and I won’t be killed by mom’**

**‘mom?’**

**‘Yeah it’s his ring’**

**‘….’**

**‘Akira?’**

**‘would this pure black ring have golden vines around it?’**

**‘Yes, does that mean you found it?’**

**‘would you give me a sec?’**

**‘huh?’**

The line went silent for a few minutes before I heard shouted.

“YOU IDIOTS WHY ON EARTH DID YOU PROVOKE THAT DEMON?!”

Silence

“WELL IF YOU TWO DON’T FIGURE IT OUT I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU GUYS BEFORE I HIT THE BUCKET”

Then he started talking back at me.

“Please meet me at the old mansion outside of town,” he said before hanging up,

“Well?” Chuuya asked before I turned to them.

“I think Akira’s friends might have found it, he told me to meet at the old mansion outside of town,” I told him and he looked down,

“That will take forever,” he then looked at Atsushi “Hey Atsushi could you ask Isis if we could teleport us there?” he asked and Atsushi looked confused.

“But Isis doesn’t know any teleporting moves…” he said looking down,

“No Atsushi-Kun it's not a move its just an ability she has, how else do you think we got to Egypt?” I asked and he stared at me.

“Is that why you took my phone?” he asked and I nodded, he just signed in frustration before taking out his phone and called out Isis,

**_You called?_ **

“Isis could you please teleport us to the old mansion on the outskirts of Yokohama?” I asked and she nodded.

**_If that is thy wish then so shall it be._ **

She said that and then we were engulfed in a light and then the next thing we knew it we were in front of the mansion. I turned to see Akira staring at us and all his Harry Potter glory, his boyfriend was dressed up like a Japanese ghost, Ryuji was a pirate, Ann was I think supposed to be a female devil…maybe. Makoto was a zombie cop, Futaba was an octopus or alien, Haru was a dessert table…I think, and their cat was a normal ghost.

“That was fast,” Akira said and I shrugged,

“What can I say when we Suou’s need to be somewhere we get there,” I said and he nodded.

“That’s true…” he said then Makoto stepped up.

“I want to apologize on behalf of our friends,” she said and I raised a brow and looked at Akira,

“Truth is we passed by the restaurant because I remember you guys were eating there and wanted to know if you guys would like to join us,” he said “but then I thought against it since you guys haven’t had a day off since…well after Genbu” he looked down.

“That may be true but doesn’t mean we wouldn’t want to hang out with you guys,” I said as he smiled,

“Anyway, so we left but Ann found a ring which then I held on to but then we saw a demon so I told Ryuji to hold onto it because his pockets were more secure than mine, I let it go since it wasn’t completely causing trouble but before it left Ryuji and Mona started making fun of it which got it mad a then to take revenge it stole the ring and its now in the mansion” he said pointing to the mansion as we looked at it.

“Which demon was it?” I asked as he looked back at me,

“Pyro Jack,” he said and I gasped.

“How could you make fun of Pyro Jack he so lovable” I said and they looked down,

“Oh well let's just go in,” I said and Makoto looked at me like a grew a second head.

“You want us to go into a hunted house?” she asked and Haru stepped up,

“Don’t worry Mako this will be fun and besides Suou-San is right Pyro Jack won't really hurt us” she said even with those words Makoto still looked afraid.

“Please Haru Dazai’s fine besides Suou is my dad,” I said and she giggled,

“If you insist,” she said as we headed in.

            It was quiet, I haven’t been in an old building since the Hospital with Kunikida and Atsushi but it was still pretty creepy. We decided to split up, Atsushi, Chuuya, Akutagawa and I went upstairs while Akira and his friends continued looking downstairs. At some point, the four of us split up and Atsushi and I ended up finding a toys room.

“Do you really thing Pyro Jack is here?” he asked as I nodded,

“Yeah, he’s a kid at heart so he should be here” as soon as I heard that we heard crying and Atsushi grabbed my arm and we heard someone scream downstairs. As well as a load crash both up and downstairs. We looked at each other before we ran towards the noise up here he ended up finding a bookshelf feel over as well as seeing Akutagawa on top of Chuuya,

“Should we come back later?” I asked as they turned to us before looking at each other and realizing their position and blush as well as getting off each other. We managed to pick up the bookshelf and Atsushi went over to Chuuya and I to Akutagawa.

“You ok?’ I asked as he nodded “Thanks for saving Chuuya” I said and he shrugged,

“I doubt he really needed it,” he said looking around.

“Either way thanks, I look forward to when you become my cousin-in-law,” I said and it took him ten seconds before he ended up turning into a tomato and he looked away and I chuckled. I started looking around and then the crying started up again,

“I think that might be Pyro Jack,” I said as we turned and saw that it really was him “Hey Pyro, what wrong?” I asked as he looked up at us.

**_Those two jerks made fun of me_** he said **_they didn’t even apologies!_** he shouted and I looked down,

“Hey don’t let those two jerks get you down, you jack-o-lantern the face of Halloween, those two are just two clowns,” I said as he looked at us,

“Its true besides your much more fun to play with” Atsushi added.

“Not to mention that you definitely help us out when we need a light to guide us,” Chuuya said as he laughed,

**_Really?!_**    

We nodded,

**_Thank you I appreciate it_ **

Before I left I walked up to him,

“Hey Pyro did you happen to take a ring from them?” I asked and he nodded taking it out.

“Could I please have it its important to me” I told him as he looked at it than me,

**_Did the jerks take it from you?_ **

“You could say that, so can I?” I asked as he laughed.

**_Sure, take it as a thanks for cheering me up_ **

He handed it to me and I smiled, “Thank you very much Pyro I hope you have a Happy Halloween” I said as he nodded and left.

We went downstairs to find the rest of the group and told them to go outside, once we did we told them what happened. Once we were done Akira and Makoto had a good lecture about the importance of not upsetting a demon. Then I realized that it was 11:40 and I had to get home asap. So, Akira said bye to his friends while the rest of us got teleported to my house, Akutagawa and Chuuya walked back to his old house to stay with his parents the night while the three of us when inside. But before I did so I turned the ring back to scythe form, then we walked in.

It was pretty silent inside I was about to call out but then mom came towards us,

“Oh, boys your back, and its good to see you to Atsushi,” Mom said with a smile but in a whisper.

“Why are we whispering?” I asked and mom giggled,

“Oh, let’s just say your brother and his friends are in trouble, so you fathers giving them a ‘lecture’” he said as I shivered as well as Akira.

“Oh man dad’s lectures are the worst,” Akira said and I nodded,

Just then Hibiki’s friends started walking (running) out the door the last one was Yamato and he bowed to our mom and us before leaving. He really was the calmest out of all of Hibiki’s friends. Then I turned to Mom,

“Here you go mom, one scythe,” I said as he smiled and took it.

“Why thank you Osamu, I knew I could count on you,” he said as I laughed nervously before he left to go put it away. We ended up to see dad walking towards us,

“Goodnight boys,” he said “Byakko,” he said as we bowed.

“Goodnight dad”

“Good night sir”

Then he left and we went into the living room to see Hibiki dead tired on the couch and we sat down with him while Atsushi went to go talk to our mom.

“Busy day?” we asked and he nodded,

“Oh yeah, you?” he asked and we nodded.

This Halloween was so tiring but it was definitely enjoyable.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the end seemed rushed but I hope you like it just the same. As I said before I will be getting back to Celestial family and then i'll be working on a new series which I haven't thought of the name yet but I will keep you guys posted.  
> On another note, if you all what to hear Hibiki's side of the story then I just need 8 comments and then i'll write it.  
> So, hope you all enjoyed please leave Kudos/comments and as I said at the end of the story.  
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
